Retarded Room of Randomness
by daisypi
Summary: link and gonon are locked in a room together who will come out alive warning random hillarity not recomended for the faint of heart or butt flames will be used to incinerate charectors I don't like and roast tacos
1. welcome to the randomness

warning random hillarity not recomended for the faint of heart or butt link and gonon are locked in a room together who will come out alive

ganondorf:I shal destroy you hero of time  
link:not if I get you first  
72:shut up both of you and get in the room  
door shuts and locks  
72:I bet 999 rupees on Zelda*eating tacos with gummie bears in them*  
odd stares  
teller:ok name  
72:72  
several beings:wierd  
sam:sam 30 rupees on link  
alvin:alvin 69 on ganon  
several raised eyebrows  
dark:dark 1234567890 on link  
hotdog:hotdog 69696969 on link  
3 hours later door opens with dramatic music  
simon:shut off the radio  
alvin:fine  
zelda walks out of the room  
carl:how?  
72:pay up all 1304265957  
teller:you counted  
72:yeah, i was bored  
teller:here 72 all the bet money  
simon:how did you know  
72:I didn't I just like zelda anyone for tacos in the shadow temple, spork!*runs into wall*  
dark:is she ok?  
72:*pops up behide dark*i'm fine  
dark:ahh but you how*foams at mouth and collapses*  
72:the real question is is he ok*puts frosting on taco*  
more odd stares  
other door is busted down  
cop:get her  
72:I'm outta here  
sudden flash  
other cop:ya know for an assylum escapee she's good  
all:assylum escapee  
explosion heard in background  
other other cop:oh no not again  
other other other cop:lets find her and drag her back to the assylum again  
cops leave  
72:who escaped from the assylum  
princess peach:you  
72:ok let's revive link and gannon and see who comes out alive  
zelda:i'm not going back in there  
72:fine*takes 2 fairies from who knows were and revives them*  
sam:*raises eyebrow*she's crazy  
72:*leaves room just as door locks*9999 rupees on the chipmonks and chipettes  
teller:*face palms*fine  
72:*huddled in corner petting a hamburger*precious my precious  
dark:*wakes up*wudamiss  
:we found out that 72 is an assylum escapee  
dark:that explains why she's in a corner petting a taco  
72:it's my precious!  
vio:vio 10 on link  
blue:blue 96 on ganon  
red:red 5 on gufuu  
green:green 6 on midna  
teller:got it  
soon after the door opened dramaticly reviling...

who do you think won pick any charector from sonic, mario, legend of zelda, plants vs zombies, the cipmonks, the chipettes,cartoon charectors, or any food product

I don't know were I got the idea I blame gummie bears die you stupid bears in my mouth give me sugestions on who to put in and tell me you reacion to this


	2. huh?

the door opened dramaticly reviling a guy in purple

teller:who is this

link:error is that you

error:yes it is

72:omg purple

error:yes my clothes are purple*72 runs past*

dark:shadow run

shadow:wha-*gets tackled by 72*ow get off me

72:but your hair is violet*giggles errily*

most beings:*back up*

72:*has spaz attack on floor*

red:*neals on floor beside the small blonde girl*are you ok

blue:get away from her

red:but she looks like she's in pain blue

72:*screams as she starts to convulse*

blue:I'll handle this*hits 72 on head with his hammer*

vio:now that she has stopped convulsing we can get on with this

teller:any bets

navi:let's throw her in there *indicates 72*

error:she's just a girl

dark:send her in

blue:got it

princess daisy:that's my line

blue:she's in

door locks

teller:now

red:look at this note

vio:it says '10 rupees on me love 72'

sam:how

teller:don't know

dark:dark 50 on 72

error:error 98 on link

3 minuite later door opens

error:wow that was fast

72:*walks out like nothing happened*hi

dark:how*looks inside room then faints*

72:is he ok

error:*looks in room insert girly scream*she*looks at 72*

72:*picture of innocentce*do we have tacos

error:*wispers to shadow*she tore them to pieces literally

gir:*holds taco wraper*I miss my taco

72:lets go get more*runs into wall*

red:you ok

72:yep I have tacos*holds up bag of cupcakes*

teller:close the door

door closes

teller:bets

72:72 6 tacos on zim

teller:should I accept tacos as bets

72:yes you should*demonic look in eyes*

eror:error 90 rupees on link

72:I'm gonna take a nap if anyone wakes me before or more than 3 minutes after the door opens they die

everyone:got it

2 hours later

alvin:*sneezes*

72:*wakes up*die*shoots alvin with energy balls also hitting simon*

everyone:*backs up eyes wide*

red:*cries*

72:I' going back to sleep

3 hours later the door opens revieling...

do you like this format or the one from the first chapter  
now you have the choice of any alien out of an animated cartoon  
this was the product of hitting my head on the bottom of a public pool


End file.
